¿Porqué Sasuke?
by maca-chan15
Summary: basado en un doujinshi. Akimichi Chouji quiere saber porqué Naruto escoge a Sasuke entre todos los gennin.Yaoi suave SasuNaru. Se aceptan Review perdón por no actualizar una apuesta un tanto absurda T.T


Antes que nada, pido perdon por no actualizar "una apuesta un tanto absurda"... pero no se.. la inspiracion de ese fic no quiere volver ;; ... ojala vuelva para terminar ese fic xDDD y bueno.. hace un tiempo habia visto un doujinshi de Naruto y me dieron ganas de escribirlo xD es bien corto pero entretenido nn... espero q les guste! O

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al genioso niño yaoi Kishimoto-sensei xD

Advertencia: como siempre es un yaoi... y como siempre es un Sasu/naru xDD.. espero les guste! O

cuando este entre comillas ( "...") estan pensando

cuando esta con guion ( - ) estan hablando n.n

ahora comenzemos! n-n

* * *

¿ Porqué Sasuke?

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la villa de Konoha y Naruto tenia unos 17 años, se encontraba en Ichiraku Ramen comiendo con uno de sus ex-compañeros de la escuela, se trataba de Akimichi Chouji, se habian puesto de acuerdo en ir a cenar ahi puesto que Naruto esperaba que Sasuke volviera de alguna mision, y Chouji puesto q tenia dia libre de misiones.

Mientras comian Chouji se preguntaba " ¿ Le pregunto o no ? " debia saber aquella respuesta... hasta q no espero mucho tiempo y se la hizo.

Naruto - Dijo

Hmmm? - contestó Naruto q se encontraba comiendo

De todos los chicos de Konoha...¿porque elegiste a Sasuke? - Preguntó decidio a lo que naruto se sorpendio un poco.

Bueno... supongo q basicamente es por el sexo - dijo tranquilo mientras se disponía a seguir comiendo.

Chouji al escuchar la palabra "sexo" votó su comida y se puso nervioso a lo q contestó

ehh.. esta bien... cambiemos el tema

no, no! esto es divertido - dijo rapidamente para continuar con el mismo tema - ademas... ¿quien podria ser mejor sino él?

ehh - dijo mientras pensaba en alguien - neji?

Neji? eh bueno igual tiene buen cuerpo, el pelo largo y sus ojos son muy lindos - respondia mientras se imaginaba a neji

ves? no es mala eleccion - respondio akimichi

ya lo se, pero... tiene una mirada q me perturba. siento q me ve mas allá de mi ropa

* * *

FlashBack:

Naruto... te puedo ayudar en algo? - preguntó algo nervioso el Hyuuga con un hilito de sangre en su nariz

ehh... no gracias - respondio el kitsune

Fin FlashBack

* * *

eso suena aterrador - contestó al escuchar la historia de naruto - bueno... igual esta kiba!

por tu vida espero q eso sea tan solo una broma - dijo naruto expulsando su chacra de Kyuubi

ehh.. jeje... no creo q sea tan malo - respondia nervioso

como crees, es griton y con un ego del porte del monumento de los hokages. - decia naruto enojado con solo acordarse.

eh.. me suena familiar- dijo Chouji mirando a Naruto "es igual a ti TT"

Callate! - dijo en tono molesto - además .. quiza solo sepa la pose del perro ( en el sexo )

no me digas esas cosas! - decia asustado.

entonces, si no quieres a un chico problematico aun se encuentra shikamaru - dijo con una voz orgullosa hablando de su mejor amigo.

... - el silencio abordo a ambos.

Jajajajajaja! - fue la respuesta del kitsune

queee! - se quejo por la risa de Naruto

amigo... me entretengo mejor con mi mano - respondio mientras con una mano se secaba la lagrima q le quedaba de tanto reirse.

no puede ser tan flojo! (perezoso) - decia en defensa de su amigo

además... shikamaru está con temari - respondia aun con un tono de risa

creo q esos fueron todos no? - preguntó chouji

no deben ser todos, estas seguro? - decia en tono aburrido, hablar de eso le entretenia bastante.

ya me acordé, aun esta Gaara, el chico de la arena - dijo

hey, el no está tan mal, pero te imaginas toda esa arena entre las sabanas, me picaria todo el cuerpo - dijo en tono de rechazo hacia el chico de la arena

tienes razon, molestaria bastante estar con el chico de la arena... pero q me dices de shino? el se ve tranquilo - preguntaba otra vez.. debia encontrar la razon de porqué elegia a Sasuke

ni q lo digas, con todos esos bichos. me imagino dandole un beso y que salga algun bicho - decia mientras ponia cara de miedo y se imaginaba la situacion

y que me dices de Rock Lee? el se ve q no tiene nada para quejarse - preguntaba otra vez

ni que lo digas, el tiene mucho espiritu... y no es muy lindo que digamos - respondio

Esta bien! entiendo... aun asi... ¿Porqué Sasuke? - decia.. aun no entendia el porqué

Bueno... el llena todas mis necesidades - respondia con sus mejillas ruborizadas

Eh? Cómo? - preguntó un tanto curioso

Oye Usuratonkachi - se escuchaba una voz provenir desde afuera... no era nadie mas q Sasuke - Dobe, estas listo? - miró los platos que su niño habia comido (eran muchos!) y se fue a pagarle al señor de ahi volvio y le preguntó - Todo listo ahora?

Todo listo nn - respondio el kitsune

Entonces vamonos - lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo suavemente hacia afuera. a lo que naruto correspondia.

Naruto se dio vuelta y le dijo por ultimo a chouji - ves? ademas el sexo es genial .

De que tanto estaban hablando ustedes dos? - preguntó al rubio

que mal novio eres, sasuke - respondio

a lo lejos se veia Chouji mirandolos y diciendo - Donde puedo encontrar un Sasuke? TT

FIN

* * *

xDDD espero q les haya gustado este fic! n.n... no hubo mucho sasunaru pero en fin n.n.. casi todo el fic esta basado en el fic q les dije excepto la parte en que chouji le pregunta por shino y rock lee. es que en el doujinshi no salian y decidi incluirlos n.n

pido perdon de nuevo por el otro fic q aun no termino u.u pronto lo actualizaré .. lo prometo! u.u

Se aceptan Review! xDDD saludos a todos! nn


End file.
